


Merry Christmas

by KKKKirSch



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:48:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22624330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KKKKirSch/pseuds/KKKKirSch
Kudos: 6





	Merry Christmas

1  
靛蓝色的旁边是瑰丽的玫红，上面拼接着一个菱形的金红色块。光打在玻璃的对面，绚丽的颜色便斜斜地投射在旁边雪白的墙上和木质的地板上，不断拉长，然后汇入另一块光影，交织出神秘的斑驳错落。  
  
德拉科盯着玻璃之外的世界发呆。又是一次漫长的礼拜，金发男孩不由在心里叹息，一张一合的嘴不由慢下了节拍。  
  
外面的天空一定蓝得过分，也许像一片勿忘我的花海；空气一定不干不湿，也许还裹挟着一丝百香果的清甜。这是个打球的绝佳日子啊……  
  
忽然，肩膀上被用力拧了一下，德拉科一下子从窗户边坠回地面。他咬牙切齿地转过头，一袭黑西装的马尔福先生正肃穆地正对前方，低沉地念着冗长的祷告词，左手警告性地搭在德拉科的肩膀上。  
  
德拉科撇了撇嘴，接着故意把祷告词念得很大声。但没过一会儿，声音又性质怏怏地低了下来，回归成慢半拍的对口型。  
  
终于熬过了祷告和一个看起来疯疯癫癫穿得花花绿绿的老头子催眠曲般的演说，下一个流程是唱诗班的表演。德拉科挺了挺酸麻的腰。  
  
“铛——”琴声措不及防地席卷而来，一瞬间充斥了耳蜗，使大脑皮层的神经猛地竖了起来，像是站在山崖峭壁之巅，脚下的土地一瞬间分崩离析，湛蓝的苍穹裂成透明的碎片，飞鸟惊叫着四处逃散。他和千万碎片一起，坠落，坠落……德拉科睁开昏昏欲睡的双眼，快速地扫过前方的人群，落在最角落的那台黑色老旧的钢琴上。  
  
琴声在一声突兀的震耳欲聋的惊吼之后，落回舒缓的浅吟。无底的深渊尽头闪起神圣的微光，坠落的身躯被细腻的缓风包围，天空的碎片在白光中融化，却不刺眼，只是温柔地抚上战栗的眼帘，像是上帝伸到人间的手掌。  


“赞美上帝  
  
为我们完成了救赎  
  
我众来到主面前  
  
献上礼物  
  
虔诚供奉主前  
  
屈膝敬拜不止  
  
来感谢主圣名  
  
欢唱赞美主”  


唱诗班的和声渗入钢琴声中，如从遥远的遥远悠悠淌入人间。德拉科眯起眼睛，黑色的钢琴后面不见平时那张粗糙刻板的面孔，只露出一小簇乱蓬蓬的黑色发尖。  


“我们感谢歌唱  
  
永远赞美主  
  
阿们”  


琴声划过一个漂亮的音阶，像是泉水叮咚错落有致，溅起一连串小小的漪涟。  
  
钢琴背后的人站起身来，一步一步走出钢琴的掩藏。他庄严地举了个躬，抬起身来。德拉科看见了一双绿的惊人的眼睛。  


2  
“喂，新来的。”  
  
黑发的男孩转过身，脸上还挂着被一大群韦斯莱热切问候的欢快笑意。德拉科不满地弯下嘴角，他也不知道自己为什么要放弃和布雷斯踢球的宝贵时光在礼拜结束之后还留在教堂，还傻乎乎地为了避开成批红毛韦斯莱而躲在柱子后。  
  
“如果你想交到像我这样的朋友，就该离像韦斯莱那样穷鬼远一点。”德拉科托着长腔轻蔑地说。  
  
男孩的笑意淡了下来，抱起双臂，挑着眉头说：“不好意思，我比他们更穷。”  
  
德拉科瞪着那双被破烂眼镜遮住的碧绿，半天才憋出一句话：“你不一样，你现在获得了一个和我关系密切的机会。”说着，他一不做二不休地伸出手来。  
  
男孩的眉毛挑得更高，从上到下将德拉科打量了一番，插在胳膊里面的手丝毫没有伸出来的趋势：“我该感到荣幸吗？”  
  
“是的，你应该。”德拉科生硬地说，手僵在了空气中。  
  
“然而我不想。”黑发男孩轻飘飘地说，好整以暇地看着德拉科如象牙般白皙的脸颊一点一点烧成粉红色。  
  
德拉科愤怒地放下手。  
  
“你会后悔的。”  
  
虽然德拉科很有骨气地留下了这一句话就转身拂袖而去，但每个星期的最后一天成为了他整整一周的期待。他每次都来得很早，拉着父母的手走到第一排坐下，坐在离十字架最近的位置，坐在离钢琴最近的位置。  
  
从这个角度能勉强看见钢琴师起伏的背脊，黑色如海藻般的发丝在不同颜色的光影下流淌成斑斓的虹桥，小小身体为了能踩到底下的踏板而微微仰倒。小琴师的侧脸偶尔能露出边角，正好映照着一块橙红色的玻璃，暖悠悠的。  
  
德拉科第一次觉得，赞歌还挺好听的。  
  
“喂，你为什么从来没有在教堂以外的地方出现过？”  
  
德拉科趴在钢琴上，叫住抱着乐谱准备起身的男孩，居高临下地望着他。  
  
“那你为什么每次礼拜之后都缠着我不放？”  
  
“因为我讨厌你。”  
  
男孩耸了耸肩，橘子颜色的光落在上面。他转过头作势走开。  
  
“喂！”  
  
德拉科快速绕过立式钢琴，腿跨到琴与椅子之间，伸出双手把黑发男孩压回椅子上。  
  
男孩不耐烦的抬眼：“你叫别人都是叫‘喂’的吗？”  
  
“那是因为你没有告诉我过你的名字。”  
  
“我叫哈利。”  
  
“好的，波特。”德拉科挑起嘴角，慢悠悠地说道。  
  
“……你不是知道我名字的吗。”哈利鼓起脸，红扑扑的，怒目圆睁地瞪着眼前莫名洋洋得意的金发男孩。  
  
”我高兴让你自己说一遍。”德拉科压着哈利的肩膀，将脸凑近，一字一句恶意地说，声音又慢又轻。  
  
错落的呼吸喷洒在男孩们的脸颊上，彼此都能在对方眼睛中找到无比清晰的自己。阳光被五彩缤纷的玻璃过滤，铺洒在他们的柔软的发丝上，弯弯的睫毛上，黑白的琴键上。  
  
“你还要发多久呆。”  
  
德拉科猛地惊醒，局促地抬起身子，然后竟飞快地转身逃走了，身后留下一串银铃般地调笑声。  
  
3  
  
耶稣垂着头，发丝轻柔地搭在肩上，他的手被铁钉刺穿，牢牢地禁锢在冰冷的十字架上，后面是大片的彩光翻涌不歇，曼妙的音符从天堂的台阶落下，至高纯净的神圣扑面袭来。  


“天赐恩典，如此甘甜。  
  
我罪竟已得赦免。  
  
我曾迷途，而今知返。  
  
盲眼今又得重见。”  


德拉科不由自主地合上了钢琴声，悠扬的旋律浸泡了教堂的每一个角落。然而琴声一瞬间戛然而止。  
  
“今天我需要练琴。”钢琴后面传来闷闷的声音。  
  
“不，你不需要。”  
  
“你凭什么这么说。”声音上了一个八度。  
  
沉默了半晌，德拉科站起身，走到钢琴后，一把拉起低着头的男孩，椅子发出刺耳的鸣叫。他拽着哈利的手腕向外跑去。  
  
“马尔福，你干什么！”  
  
“——我带你去教堂外面。”德拉科头也不回地回答。  
  
浅金色的发丝扬起弧度，他们向那个方形的发光口跑去，一点一点接近，然后踏过明暗的分界线。皑皑白雪，铅灰色的天际，结成薄冰的喷泉。冬，一点一滴地在眼前铺叙开来。  
  
“——你还真以为我没出过教堂？”稚嫩的声音裹进带着寒意的风里，呼出的白色气体先是挡住视界，随后消散在空气中。  
  
“——我带你去个地方，你绝对没去过。”拉着他的男孩这样说道。  
  
他们踏着柔软的雪，左拐右拐，最后在一片松柏林里停下。男孩气喘吁吁地撑着膝盖，白气不断往脸上冒。  
  
“你看你长期坐在琴椅上，体力这么差。”德拉科喘着气说。  
  
“你也没好到哪里去，娇生惯养的小少爷。”哈利抬起头反驳道。  
  
德拉科带着哈利继续往前走，松柏上压着沉甸甸的白雪，似乎再加上一点点重量就会不堪重负地下坠。针叶上还挂着晶莹的冰凌，在阳光下折射着钻石般的碎光。  
  
突然，哈利一头撞在了德拉科的背上。  
  
“你看。”  
  
他揉了揉发红的鼻子，绕过德拉科，抬起头，一片冰湖映入眼帘。  
  
阳光毫无节制地洒在上面，这是一种语言描述不出来的、变幻莫测的颜色，像是碎金粉铺张在清晨森林里漂浮的雾霭之上。  
  
哈利蹲下身，竟发现冰层之下能看见模糊的生命体在游动，尾巴一甩，促而远逝。  
  
“上来。”德拉科走上了冰层。哈利犹豫了一会儿，也小心翼翼地踏上了冰。  
  
鞋底并不是很厚，凉意调皮地挠着脚底心。他们踩在坚固的冰上，感官上是凝结的实体，但实际上冰下面有一个神秘的、深不见底的新世界，满是生机。  
  
“这真奇妙。”哈利不由感叹道。他笑了起来，兴奋地踏着步子，却失望地发现冰丝毫没有颤动，鱼儿的灵动像是对试图惊吓它们的人类的嘲讽。  
  
“啊——”突然，哈利脚下一滑，然后前额不受控制地屈服于地心引力。他惊恐地闭上眼，紧接着，一直手猛地拉住了他的手。  
  
“你真是鲁莽。”哈利睁开眼，只见金发男孩正皱着眉数落他。冷风悄悄钻进衣袖和围巾里，他的手却像炭火一般热。哈利傻乎乎地直笑。  
  
他们在雪地上疯跑，在树林里捉迷藏，雪球满天乱飞，地上留下了一串又一串的脚印。  
  
天空暗了下来，遥远的霞云翩跹，飘散，凝结，交织出深深浅浅的浓紫色与橙红色，像是一对痴情的恋人露骨地纠缠在一起，爱意晕染了整片苍穹。  
  
男孩们躺在雪地上，微微陷入渡上红边的洁白。  
  
“今天是我父母的忌日。”哈利望着天空，突然说。  
  
德拉科侧过脸去看哈利，左边脸颊压过冰凉软和的雪，哈利的眼睛里装着五彩斑斓的天空。  
  
“我很小就失去了父母，是邓布利多牧师把我带到了教堂，把我养大，教我读书弹琴……”  
  
很小的时候，小到他根本没有记忆的时候，好像生他来就没有父母。人们都说他长得和爸爸一模一样，有着妈妈的眼睛。可即使在脑子里想象了无数次父母的模样，却终究没有实感。哈利很羡慕德拉科，羡慕那个优雅的长发男人关切目光所投之处，羡慕那个被漂亮温柔的夫人一直紧握的小小的手。他们三个闪亮的浅金色脑袋就这样和谐地处在第一排，占据了他除狭小的黑白天地以外所有的视界。  
  
“你弹得还算不错。”德拉科轻声说。  
  
哈利笑了，然后手撑着雪地坐起来，蓬乱的黑发还粘着白雪，金红色的阳光在他身后张开绚丽的双翼。  
  
“说起来，德拉科，你知道我的名字，是不是调查过我？”他一脸戏虐地盯着德拉科，“你说，你是不是喜欢我？”  
  
德拉科挑了挑眉，也坐了起来，然后一翻身压在了哈利身上，去挠哈利的胳肢窝：“彼此彼此——我可不记得告诉过你我的名字。”  
  
52个白键，36个黑键。是什么时候这片纯净而荒芜的土地上居然有了第三种如太阳一般闪耀的颜色。  
  
哈利笑得弓起了腰，在雪地上滚来滚去。  
  
第一颗星星出现在两人的正上空，一闪一闪。  
  
4  
  
圣诞树最顶上的五角星离天花板只差一厘米，巨大的树枝一层一层铺开。蝴蝶结、铃铛、彩灯，都被撒了一层亮晶晶的金粉。德拉科小心翼翼地把绿色的绸带绑上红色的盒子，然后一拉一扯，打了个完美的蝴蝶结。  
  
“德拉科，早点睡觉。”纳西莎的声音从门外传来。  
  
“好的，母亲。”德拉科对着手中的礼盒满意地笑了笑，。  
  
“明天我们得去另一个远一点的教堂，所以要早点出门。”  
  
“为什么？”德拉愣了愣，急忙跑到卧室外，对着楼梯下面大喊。卢修斯奇怪地抬头看了他一眼：“你不知道吗？霍格沃茨教堂今天失火了，大半边都被烧掉了，而邓布利多牧师不幸逝世。”  
  
心脏和呼吸仿佛一瞬间结成了冰，冷风不停往脸上扑，往脖颈里灌，冰凉的皮肤下，血液的流动在空落到身体里变得格外清晰，哗啦啦地几乎冲破耳膜。视界中一切的一切都在褪去颜色。  
  
德拉科跑了起来，父母的喊叫声和冬日其他的所有都掀起边角向后卷去，漫天尘埃旋转了起来，光线扭曲，街市变成黑白的线条，拧揉成杂乱无章的漩涡。  
  
“我要去找一个人！”  
  
“那个教堂里弹钢琴的男孩？”  
  
德拉科的脚步顿了顿，回头看向父母，坚定地说；“对，是他。”  
  
他跑下楼梯，跑出家门，跑下山丘，跑过拥挤的小巷，跑过繁华的街市。当那片断壁残垣出现在眼前时，世界才逐渐恢复成原来的模样，德拉科终于找回自己急促的呼吸。他慢下脚步，缓缓地走过去。跨过烧得焦黑的墙柱，绕过满地闪光的玻璃碎屑，缓缓地走过去。  
  
不知是不是巧合，唯独耶稣靠近的那面墙依然巍峨地伫立着，最大的彩窗仍旧瑰丽。  
  
细碎的啜泣声拉拉杂杂地夹在冷清的寒气中，像是光脚踩着无数碎玻璃屑，伤口密密麻麻地疼。  
  
德拉科抬起头，乌云遮住了月亮与星辰。  
  
钢琴后面，一个瘦小的身影抱着双膝缩成一团，不停颤抖着，仿佛沉没在黑暗海底，邪恶的水草扭动着黑洞洞的身躯从四面八方逼近，困住他的手脚，扼住他的喉咙。  
  
德拉科靠近，也坐上琴椅。他抚摸过沾灰的黑白琴键，然后，指尖落下。  


“我向星星许愿  
  
尝试着去相信  
  
尽管路途遥远  
  
他会在圣诞前夜将我找到”  


稚嫩的歌声在幽静荒芜的夜里响起，风听到后温柔了起来，然后乌云移开脚步，月光的清辉就一点一滴地流淌下来，如同来自天堂的泉水。男孩不再颤抖。  


“天使们在歌唱  
  
可是我从未听到一丝音符  
  
孩子们曾经丢失的梦想  
  
都将被寻回  
  
那就是我所有的愿望，当圣诞来到小镇上”  


琴声渐缓，最后沉默于最后一个音符，一粒白色的雪花飘到手背上，随即被体温融化成水。  
  
“你从来没说过你也会弹琴。”  
  
男孩仍然低着头，闷闷的声音从里面传来。  
  
“钢琴是一个绅士的基本技能。”  
  
“就你还绅士呢。”男孩嘟囔着嘀咕道。  
  
沉默了几秒，德拉科将双手撑在背后，仰望着天空：“哈利，下雪了。”  
  
下雪了，像是纠下了天堂的一角洁白然后纷纷扬扬地撒下人间，在各色玻璃的折射下仿佛穿着绚丽衣裳的小精灵在空气中翩翩起舞。  
  
“哦。”哈利闷着头说。  
  
“你快看呀。”  
  
“我看到了。”  
  
“你都没抬头，你是用后脑勺看得吗？”  
  
说着，德拉科不由分说的抬起哈利的脑袋，扣住他的下巴。夜晚使哈利红肿的眼睛和鼻子看起来模糊不清，彩色玻璃在他脸上映射下一片光怪陆离。  
  
“真的，下雪了啊。”男孩怔怔地望着漆黑的天幕，雪花是星星滴下来的眼泪。  
  
“当然，我还能骗你不成。”  
  
“邓布利多死了。”哈利垂下头，突兀地说，翠绿的眼睛直直对上德拉科浅灰色的眼睛。  
  
“嗯，我知道。”  
  
“我又没有家了。”  
  
“嗯，我知道。”  
  
哈利顿了一秒，猛地大哭起来，泪水哗啦啦从绿色的汪洋中涌了出来。德拉科给了他一个拥抱，很轻，很久。  
  
“我爸爸曾跟我说，耶稣被钉在十字架上，只是躯体死亡了，但他的灵魂是永生的。”德拉科望着十字架，上面落满了雪花，像是那个总是穿得花里胡哨念诵圣经的老人白花花的胡子和头发，“邓布利多牧师也许也是这样。”  
  
哈利哭得更大声了，德拉科的围巾全都湿透了。  
  
你还有我。他在心里说。  
  
过了一会儿，哈利的哭声才逐渐平息，德拉科动了动僵硬的身子：“喂，波特，别把鼻涕抹在我的衣服上。”  
  
“噢，你就是个冷漠，不解风情的坏家伙！”哈利一把推开德拉科，沙哑地叫道。  
  
远方的钟声响了起来，悠远的余音环绕不绝。  
  
德拉科把口袋里包装好的礼盒拿了出来，有些别扭地说：“Merry Christmas.”  
  
哈利惊奇地接过礼物，拆开，是一副崭新的眼镜。  
  
德拉科抢过眼镜，为哈利戴上，动作实在算不上轻柔。那双绿色的眼睛一瞬间清明了起来。  
  
“感恩吧，波特。为了来找你，我都放弃了圣诞老人的礼物。”德拉科哼哼唧唧地说。  
  
“什么，你相信圣诞老人？”哈利更加惊奇得瞪大双眼。  
  
“他真的存在！”  
  
“你见过？”  
  
“我每天早上都会在床边的袜子里发现好多想要很久的礼物。”  
  
“噢，德拉科，我打赌那是你爸妈趁你睡着时塞进去的。”  
  
小女孩在优雅的绅士那里卖出第一根火柴，胡桃夹子悄悄进入少女的镶着金边的美梦，每一个窗口都映出举家团圆的欢笑剪影。雪越来越大，纯洁的白色掩盖住大火洗劫过后的惨烈，抚平了世界上所有吵闹与喧嚣。  
  
“你还没有给我圣诞礼物呢，波特。”  
  
黑发男孩歪着头思考了一会儿，然后猛地转身，飞快地亲了一口旁边金发男孩红扑扑的脸颊。  
  
“Merry Christmas.”

——END——  



End file.
